Sébastien
Sébastien est le cousin de Marjorie et Roxane et un personnage récurrent de En famille. Il est incarné par Benoit Moret. Description Sébastien peut être facilement décrit comme étant le boulet de la famille. Il squatte habituellement les canapés sans rien faire, sans obtenir de travail ou n'étant pas capable de garder ce travail très longtemps, généralement par fainéantise. On le voit généralement squatter chez Kader et Roxane. Apparitions Saison 2 * Participation financière / Voisin voisine / À un cheveu / La grosse punition * Pépé / Étoile filante / Vue d'ensemble / Jacques a dit * Régime en échec / Je le vœux / Coup de main * Évelyne, 18 ans / Pizzaiolo / Pupuce multifonction / Les gros yeux * Pas clair l'éclair / It's oh so quiet / Grand corps tout mou / Blagues d'Antoine * Premiers pas / Sebsitting / Traductrice en langage féminin * Old school / Vie de con / Le coupe-chou et le blaireau / Au bout du rouleau * Trop sympa / Gossip girl / Rituel parental * Et dix de der / Ça dégénère / L'emprise * Territoire de bouffe / Provoc' / Confiance en lui * Marjorie fait la tactique / Intimité * Passé glorieux / Biologiquement / Bienvenue au club / Pépé magnet * Régime gras / Solution de facilité / Sans urgence * Papa bricole / Pépé sitting / Déménagement * Rendez-vous dans 10 ans / Dates de naissance / Portraits crachés / Plaisir matinal * Super prédateur / L'interview / Surnombre / Équeutage * Trop prompt / Selon la branche / L'âge de tes artères / L'évolution * Monologue vase / Philosophie du rien / Coming out * Pépé s'emmerde / Le bon âge / Ingrates / Tennis-bière * Confidences masculines / Maldonne / J'accuse * Jeu de mot laid / Combat de femmes / Love story / Rencontre du deuxième type * Branlée patriotique / Bel exemple / Cadeau groupé * L'avenir de Chloé / Entorses en série / Le tout pour le tout * Un monde en paix / Rien à dire / Alarme * Presque du même âge / Jumeaux et plus / C'est qui, Seb ? / Endoctrinement * Lonesome cowboy / 1968 / La place du père * Mind game / Métier de rêve / Mémoire olfactive / Pépé fait de la résistance * Démarche téléphonique / Comme un animal / Taxi blues / Pas l'hosto / Hier encore * Coup de foudre / Pipeau bug / Salut les kids / Homme du 21ème siècle * Tu verras, tu verras / Confort auditif / Le pull / Houx * Le Kerquequette / Psychologie maternelle / Refoulé * Mort au combat / Mammographie / Flag aspi / Peut mieux faire * Save the date / Carton plein / Ma préférence * Chrono pizzas / Clé de 12 et métaphore / Héritage génétique / Jacques pète les plombs * Compte en banque / Assurance vie / Permis de calèche / Plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir * Sincérité / Adios machina / Symptômes / Trucs de vieux * Des yeux pour voir / Une soirée presque tranquille / Morts vivants / Toutes les mêmes * Fake / Seb, c'est pas bien / Parti pris / Foxy Roxy * Activités artistiques / Hostel / Programmation * Dépôt de bilan / Devoirs et télé / La belle odalisque / Avec des si * Ophélie / Les jolis comptes de Noël / L'être et le faire / Admiration totale * Déjeuner en paix / Coup de la panne / Le cavalier / Bombe atomique * L'avenir technologique / 1216 vues / Phénomène de société / Ça fait, ça fait pas * Leave me alone / À part ça / Bas de pantalon / Un air de famille / Épistolaire * Pied bout-de-bois / Black Sunday / Chacun sa stratégie / Chariot de feu * Relativité cosmique / De guerre lasse / Éruption cutanée * Sortie de route / Autorité maternelle / Macho bikini * Désolé / La règle, c'est la règle / Belle maman Noël * Lâcher du lest / J'y vais / Légèrement racoleur / Porte-bonheur * Massage / Intraitable / Prénom de nom / À qui le tour * Gynéconego / Mike Tyson / Meilleures copines * Cheminements / Confidences / C'est qui le plus fort ? * Vendredi, 20h / Une famille unie / Préavis * Pupuce éponge / Le CV parfait / Passer en première * Stratégie à deux balles / Cododo / L'art du plaquage * Blog super mamie / Âme d'enfant / Assurance réussie * Prévisible / Flop again / Tout travail mérite salaire * Record du monde / Pas la peine / Mémoire dans la baffe / Raccommodage * Vote familial / Double consultation / Ma petite cachette / Épellation Saison 3 * Tel chien, tel Jacques / Dîner 2.0 / L'os à vœux / Cris et chuchotements * Beau gosse ou pas * Thé dansant / Cadeaux industriels / Flag de dorlotage * Économiser / Suspens de ouf / Pour la peine * Solvable / La tartine / Retour de cauchemar * C'est ma fête / J'm'emmerde, j't'emmerde / Contagion / Quarantaine * Héros du quotidien / Fluide glacial / La sécurité avant tout * Two brothers / La crise des 28 ans * Un bête de circuit / Roxane Longo / Rock n'roll * Intempérie / Imitation bénévole / Ad vitam eternam * Maroc connexion / La fête des morts / Actors studio * Surchopage / Chien et chat / Poney * Code B / L'indifférence qui fait la différence / Escourrou, love, coach * Contre don / Triple tape / Question de timing * No job in job / Généreux / À l'unanimité / Comme un soap * Zone de guerre / Tous les mêmes / Les clones * Suis mon doigt / Zombies / Les moufles * Pourquoi faire simple / Petit être enfoui / Super opé * Tantrisme / Un coup dans l'aile / Successful * Ça commence / Épi-tête / De l'espoir / Bénévolat * Tout le plaisir est pour moi / C'est la guerre / Plaid * Si tu pouvais / Gna gna gna / Bête et méchant / Patience * Le sens de l'effort / Question d'avenir / Dites-le avec des fleurs * Merci Rachida / On regarde quoi ? / Le moulinet à carpe * Largage différé / Home cinéma / Scarlett Johansson et moi * Sweet seventies / Plus présentables / Le +1 des mauvais jours / Le retour du monstre des guilis * Squat de lit / Secret d'état / Attrape-Noël * Voulez-vous / Comme un couple / Le boulot de Seb * La cité de Dieu / Pour Marjo / Pourquoi Jacques / Corps médical * Pessimisme / Suits / Contre-attaque * Claquettes "par hasard" / Toute une époque / Qui fait la gueule perd sa place * Tenue correcte exigée / Dreamers / Le + produit * Mélange de vie / Moi et mon autre / Chlen Thang * RIP / Retard fatal / Dingue * Père biologique / Nata charmes / Mesures de prévoyance * Sur la mauvaise pente / Biscuits apéritifs / Un mec bien * Dix ans d'écart / Ça balance pas mal / Dévédouille * Le discours / Beauté intérieure / Instant T * Bulle d'amour / Sur le pouce / Jusqu'à l'os * Photomateur / Qui ne dit mot consent / Fakebook * Disquette / Mayday mayday / Prête à tout * Une minute près / Drôle d'état / La vérité nue / Le pingouin * La minute de silence / Trois pièces cuisine / Petite balade digestive * Sexto / Réconciliation ou pas / Squattage de salle de bain * La ligue des hommes / La gueule / Trust me * Vassalité / Détecteur / Hypersensible * Mes Valentines / Interrogation commune / Noblesse * Épaule de secours / Le lion / Géolocalisation * Les bons comptes / Bon débarras / La sérénade * Don du sang / La femme de ma vie / Tour du monde culinaire * Hyper influençable / Les vaudevilles / L'agenda * Maître chien / Adieu ! / Contraste * Super cohérent / Les années lycée / Apérodéo * Nuit et nuisible * Réservé aux hommes * Chauds dessous * La bombe * Insolvable / Pépé coquin / Pour toi papa * La fureur du dragon / Téléphone menteur / En cas de défaillance / Lola * La réputation * Le carotteur carotté / Le pouvoir de la clé / Retenez-le ou je fais un malheur * La cagoule / Relou CQFD / Parents modèles / Croc quête * Temps de guerre / Frôler le kif / Extinction de voix * Nous sommes tous des assassins / Kaderito * Pupuce interposé / Mamaïe / Ding ding ! * À ménager * Transformers / Parfum de femme / Sans assistance * Elle est têtue / La doudoune / Seb salarié * Flash forward * La bombarde * Monde intérieur * 26 à 3 / Le funambule / La fée du logis / C'est chaud Saison 4 * La diversion / Le monde à l'envers / Fin de film * Thérapie familiale / Pongiste / Documents interdits * La météo / Je te slam / Disparité / Au bout du fil * Tic et tac / Péage / 1 partout / La glu * Sébastien no stress / Surprise * Maison d'arrêt / La bague / Grillés * Les ninjas / Le play boy / Mise en place / Miss you * Pauv' choupinou / L'habit fait le Seb / Point de non-retour / Trois minutes * Le sourire commercial / Interphone / BAFA * Ma fenêtre / Bad babysitting / Déconditionnement * La faute / Pas si nul, finalement * Romulus et Rémus / Futé et futé / Looking for Éric * Dans la boîte / Guiguite / Auto-Chloé * Zones inutiles / Symbiose / Voyage, voyage * Mamie-temps / Dîner ensemble / Le costume * La couleur des roses / Sur leur 31 / Petits légumes * La vocation / 24 sur 24 / Sebomatique / Les années passent * Casanova / Le sondage / Hausse de tension * Absence anticipée / Chloé contre Chloé / Aux abris * Idées de voyage / Belle ou bonne / Sexe * Plaqué / Rien sans toi / À vie / Prêt à pas porter * Dress code / Début Mars / La méthode Dolto * Hop hop hop / J'te couvre / Gaffeuse * La solution / Mortel / Faut pas pousser * Battle de cousins / Guide spirituel * Bad good girl / La vraie liberté / Pas de vacances pour les vrais gars * L'après-rasage / Deux lièvres / Bébé mature * Le camouflage / La voisine * Dîner de charité / Comment tu sais ? / Sebphone * Self défense / Étude de marché * No baise land / Le grand méchant Pupuce / Avec les yeux * Une petite Jacques / Con de chien / L'enthousiasme de rien * Comme deux ados / Le squatteur squatté * L'autruche / Nan / Excuse fumeuse * Avec un mec gentil / Visualisation / The wall * Jaloux / Allô pic-nic / Sale affaire * Boyfriend imaginaire / Compète d'ex / Jacquefucius * Paradoxe alimentaire / Grève de la crèche / Sur tous les tableaux * Le coup de la surprise / Discordog / Il manquait plus que ça * Modern love / Madame * Paye ta teuf / Premier mot / Une belle histoire * La relève / Le moment de la maman / Pupuce de rue * Zapping Pupuce / Le bûcheron / L'homme invisible * Mission courses / Année sabbatique / Le choix de Roxane * Docteur mamour / Bouderie / Pêcheurs de perles * Des corps qui se parlent / La compète / Dix pour cent * Bébé pas photogénique / À moi / Savoir dire adieu * Ça va pour cette fois ! / Trop bon CV / L'exemple * Cycle du sommeil / La petite voix Saison 5 * Télécommande king size / C'est le printemps / Les faussaires * La chatière / Surchaussures / Courant d'air * Prise de conscience / Émotion nasale * Baisser la garde / Moment de faiblesse / Un le Kervelec ne pleure jamais / Risque majoritaire * Solution radicale / Langue de fille de joie / Le muselet / C'est le docteur qui l'a dit * Les jumelles s’emmêlent / Ça va, je plaisante / Chips * Jacques le créateur / Pas dû / Comme frère et sœur * Nom de Zeus / J'm'en fous / Une question de technique * Le meilleur du pire / Mensurations / Contre mauvaise fortune * Ti Pierrot / Douze à treize / On charge à 200 * Jumeaux de jardin / Montées d'hormones / Déroute * Réunion de bretons / Faire bonne figure / Braillage flemmard * Canapé gardé / Chiche * L'homme de la famille / Seb, nettoyeur / Usurpation * Good Marjo, bad Marjo / Fini / Entendre des voix / S * Nouveaux territoires / Plan de départ * Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit / Adopte une chaussette / Méga alerte rouge * Punition sitting / Humhum / La réserve naturelle / Tattoo style * Pour s'amuser / C'est la dernière fois / Instinct de survie * Analyse d'expert / Tête d'Antoine / Monnaie de singe * Désir brut / Anagramme / La juste pénitence / Google Jacques * Ça bûche, ça bûche / Sujets crochus / Huit heures d'affilée * Traduction Chloéienne / Le clan des rejetés / Over the top * Oui oui super / Boys vs girls / Tête bêche * L'occasion de se taire / Punition du matin, chagrin / Marathon de séries * Pause cigarette / Slogantiste / D'amour pour toi / En mode survie * Arachnophobie / Panique impassible / Pas terrible * Fille unique / Chrysalis / Échec et mat / Moindre effort * Photo mensongère / Quotas / Thank God it's Monday * Moyennement nul / Marée basse / Avec ou sans * Plaquage haut / Mauvaise passe passagère / Passage express / Le retour de la revanche * La sieste de Brigitte / Tendre l'oreille / Théorie de l'orteil * Juste, je dormais / Perdu à sa place / Berceuse nouvelle génération * Bon pacs / Fierté bretonne / La patate chaude / Maman-copine * Speech bien senti / Vice versa / Test... test... * Genre... le mec... / La foire aux souvenirs / Et merde * Soirée peinard / Accident industriel * CV Antoine / Transbricole / Compliqué, mais en fait non * Achat pour tous / En sous-marin / Doublure envahissante * Déshéritage / Massage en duo / Faits l'un pour l'autre / Caméléon malgré elle * No comment / Orangeâtre / Flagrant de rien / Obsolescence * Squattage de pote / Chambre à part / Deep impact * Amoureux transi / Effet secondaire / L'amour est dans le squat * La règle de 3 / Suivez le guide / Cry-baby / Pas peur * Le vieil homme qui valait trois milliards / La ménagerie / Devis gratuit * Ça prouve bien / Merci qui / Technique au poil * L'oiseau / Réviser n'est pas jouer / Égocentrisme ménager * Sans maquillage / Best friend / Autopromenade * Feu de bois / Spider Pupuce / Reconstitution * Mauvais exemple / La petite évasion / Formule galère * Refuge de vacances / Parfum ou câlin / Je m'ennuie / L'eldorado * Quarantenaire / Télé-réalité / Pas dans la nostalgie / Panne de cannes / C'est pour moi * Chacun ses manières / Vernis à ongles / Squat habité * Donner utile / Une ptite chanson / Parle à Pupuce * L'art et la manière / La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase / Le parti humain * L'indic / Radié de la surface de la Terre / Le troisième / La flemme * Point de bascule / Super fille copine / Petite et conne * La poule de Jacques / Recrutement sincère / Le fait d'enfanter / Rapide mais pas vif * Compte à rebours / Piscine municipale / Livraison * Génération forfait illimité / Comme d'habitude / Urgence largage * J'aimerais trop être vieux / Actor's studio / On me la fait pas * Renvoi d'ascenseur / L'amour et la poussière / Livre 1, Antoine 0 / Sponge Seb * Parlez-moi de la pluie / La saisie / Un peu partout Primes * La course Anecdotes * Il est le seul personnage non-principal qui apparaît régulièrement dans les trois décors. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8